


Snow Day

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trucy invites Klavier to join them playing in the snow and Apollo broaches the subject of how Klavier's managing in the aftermath of State vs. Misham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Odoroki Gyakuten snowy day image](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14060) by Odoroki Gyakuten. 



> Title: Snow Day  
> Prompt: snow day  
> Bonus? yes  
> Word Count: 291  
> Rating: G  
> Original/Fandom: Fandom: Ace Attorney  
> Pairings (if any) none  
> Warnings (Non-Con/Dub-Con etc): none  
> Summary: Trucy invites Klavier to join them playing in the snow and Apollo broaches the subject of how Klavier's managing in the aftermath of State vs. Misham.  
> Notes: this is mostly a choppy snippet brainstorm character study (I'm not completely happy with this yet but it's a start)

"It's snowing!"

The cheerful shriek from a very familiar Fräulein pulls me out of my head and all the things occupying it and I look over to see Fräulein Detective, Fräulein Trucy and Herr Forehead gathered in the middle of the street. Fräulein Detective is examining the ground (footprints, maybe?) and the other two are looking up at the snow falling. 

There's a snowman off to one side of the street wearing Trucy's hat and holding a broom. 

Trucy notices me first. "Hey, Klavier, come join us! We were going to go to the park to have a snowball fight. Apollo needs a partner!" 

Over her head Apollo shrugs at me, "Only if you want to join us, Klavier."

"Why wouldn't I? It's not like I have anything else, Herr Forehead." 

When we're in the park, Apollo kneels down and begins pushing snow into the base for a fort and I join him. He looks at me as we work, "How are you doing, anyway? I know this whole mess can't be easy on you either..." 

I don't know how to answer that question. But I study his face, before I finally speak, "Managing. Taking things one day at a time. You're right, it's not easy. And I don't always know what to do with myself." 

Apollo smiles, "I don't really know what to do with myself either, Klavier. Trucy keeps me moving, though. Speaking of things to do, you should join us for the Agency's Christmas party. I don't think Mr. Wright will mind if I invite you. I might not know you very well yet, but I think we could be friends outside of court."


End file.
